Geri and Freki
Descriptors: none Class: Guru, Nexus, Radiant, Vizier Slot: Body Saving Throw: none (see text) “Though all Úlfhéðnar embrace the ferocity of the wolf, none know greed and hunger like the beasts who sit at Odin’s side.” Shaping this veil creates a set of clothing that appears to be lined with wolf fur. As long as you have this veil shaped, you gain a +2 insight bonus on Handle Animal checks and the ability to summon a wolf animal companion as a druid of your veilweaver level -4 (minimum 1) as a standard action. The wolf appears spectral and hazy unless essence is invested in this veil; this does not affect the wolf in any way, but it does give onlookers a +5 circumstance bonus on Knowledge (arcana) checks to identify the wolf as an akashic effect. If the wolf granted by this veil is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points, it cannot be summoned again until you reshape your veils for the day (though all other abilities of this veil can still be used as normal). Essence: For each point of essence invested in this veil the bonus to Handle animal checks increases by +1 and the wolf animal companion gains a +1 enhancement bonus to natural armor, 5 temporary hit points, and a +1 insight bonus to all saving throws. If you have at least 4 points of essence invested in this veil, your effective druid level for determining the wolf’s abilities is equal to your veilweaver level. Chakra Bind (Body): N20, R18, V20 Binding this veil to your Body chakra creates a second wolf that can be used in one of the following ways, chosen each time you shape this veil: * Whenever you summon the wolf granted by the primary use of this veil, you instead summon two wolves. Both wolves gain the full benefits of essence invested in this veil, but you suffer a -2 penalty to your effective druid level when determining the wolves abilities. * The second wolf appears in the form of a spirit mantle that adorns either you or the wolf animal companion granted by this veil. This mantle grants a bite natural attack that deals 1d8 bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage (1d6 Small, 2d6 Large). If the wearer of the mantle already possesses a bite natural attack, they may make an additional bite attack as part of a full attack. In addition, the wearer gains the Pack Flanking teamwork feat even if they would not otherwise qualify for it and treats every ally within 30 feet as though they also possessed this feat when determining whether they benefit from its effects. * The second wolf appears in the form of a silvery brooch that grants you the ability to command wolves and wolf-like creatures (including amaroks, barghests, winter wolves, and other similar creatures as determined by the GM). As a standard action you may speak and give such a creature a simple command (such as “run away”, “drop what you’re holding”, or “attack a creature I designate”). The commanded creature must succeed at a Will saving throw or follow the instruction to the best of their ability for 1 round. This ability effects even creatures normally immune to mind-affecting effects. Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 1: Emperors & Einherjar